


Undercover Kiss

by idreamofdraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Complete, F/M, Good Pansy Parkinson, One Shot, Surprise Kissing, Undercover Missions, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamofdraco/pseuds/idreamofdraco
Summary: For the last several weeks, Pansy has worked with Harry's team of Aurors to infiltrate Pureblood society in search of the leader of a neo-blood supremacist movement. But the weight of the mission weighs heavy on Pansy's shoulders. Can Harry calm her down before his cover is blown?
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35
Collections: Fairest's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange 2019





	Undercover Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NuclearNik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/gifts).



> Written for NuclearNik in The Fairest of the Rare's 2019 Secret Santa drabble exchange! The 800-word max word limit was nearly impossible for this verbose girl. ;) I hope you enjoy the story, Nik!

Pansy was anything but ambivalent when it came to the man on her arm.

For the last several weeks, she had worked with Potter and his team of Aurors, giving them information about elite society, helping them to infiltrate the tightest Pureblood circles. All the while she sneered at Potter, bickered with him, condescended to him. Even now, as they made a turn about the Fawley ballroom, she kept her face carefully turned away to suggest disinterest in her partner.

The better to hide the truth. Pansy, in fact, was _not_ ambivalent. Nor was she disinterested.

She tightened her fingers on his bicep, pretending to adjust her grip while in actuality appreciating the warm muscle hidden beneath his robes. Her heart contracted as though she’d squeezed that muscle instead of Potter’s arm. When he glanced down at her in concern, she lifted her nose higher and sniffed, but it was all a ploy meant to protect her heart.

She wasn’t sure how time had kindled a fondness that bloomed into a small torch for a man she should instead despise.

“I don’t see Fawley. Do you?” Potter said in a low voice that wrapped around Pansy’s lungs and restricted her breathing.

With a surreptitious angling of her body and tilt of her head, she carefully glanced around. “No, but she’s bound to be here.”

Potter was investigating a wave of anti-Muggle violence, and thanks to Pansy’s help, his team had narrowed down the instigator of the neo-blood supremacist movement to Elladora Fawley, who was the matriarch of an ancient Pureblood family that had escaped notice during The Dark Lord’s reign of terror. There had never been a reason to suspect her or her family of nefarious intent because no whisper of wrong-doing had ever been connected with them. In fact, they were such a reclusive family, the newest edition of _Nature’s Nobility_ had reported their bloodline ended.

When the Parkinsons had received an invitation to a soiree at Fawley Manor, it was just the kind of tip Potter had needed to make a break in his case. And now here they were, Potter in a non-magical disguise consisting of makeup to cover his scar, contact lenses, a beard, and a wig. He looked unlike himself, but every time Pansy caught his emerald green eyes, her heart lurched, recognizing him in his gaze. It was unsettling, and so she feigned disinterest to avoid his penetrating stare.

Even though she had averted her attention away from him, she was distinctly, uncomfortably aware of his scrutiny of her, though he tried to be surreptitious about his lingering looks.

“Why would she invite everyone here and then make herself scarce?” Pansy asked, the puzzle of their missing hostess prickling at the back of her mind.

Potter stopped mid-step, causing Pansy to stumble. He tightened his grip on her arm to keep her steady, and then turned to face her. “The party is a ruse. A distraction for some other purpose,” he said, his lips tight.

“Or a trap,” Pansy said, her heart rate rising at the danger she sensed they were now in.

Her breathing shortened, and her legs refused to move, to continue their stroll around the room. If Potter asked her to act naturally, she’d laugh in his face, that’s how on edge she was suddenly.

“It’s a trap,” she whispered through clenched teeth, eyes darting to ascertain whether anyone was close enough to hear. “It’s a trap for _us_. She knew we were coming! She’s known this whole time! Potter, what do we—” 

Her panic was cut short by Potter’s lips crashing against hers, his arms encircling her and pulling her close. She froze for a shocked moment, but when his mouth slanted to deepen the kiss, the tension fled her body, and she took advantage of the opportunity presented to her to kiss the man she’d wanted for weeks.

He groaned when her fingers dug into his shoulders, tugging insistently to keep him pressed against her. A thrill of hot desire vibrated through her at the sound.

A disappointed noise left her lips when he pulled away, but the sting of his withdrawal was soothed by his warm gaze and the smile that graced his bearded face.

“Better?”

She only nodded. She felt unlike herself, but with him smiling down at her, she almost didn’t care that she’d lost her composure.

Potter wrapped an arm around her waist as they continued to promenade around the ballroom, observing and listening. “Our cover hasn’t been blown. All is not lost yet,” he whispered tenderly against her temple.

Pansy pulled herself together, anticipation of exploring opportunities for more kissing properly motivating her to succeed at their mission. Danger was still close, but she had never felt safer than she did at Potter's side.


End file.
